Hermione's Hood
by meowkitty17
Summary: Hermione and Ron are together  and little red riding hood and u can what happens so no need to explain   this is a one off story ive done ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's Hood

Prologue- Based on the film coming out in March 11, 2011 (sort of its got the element of it)

Hermione and Ron are together, during the half-term (Halloween) strange events start to become continuous, one after other but people are keeping a close watch on the walking through the Hogwarts corridor wearing a simple light blue dress, and then her lover appeared Ron.

"Hey 'mione, I like your dress" said a smiling Ron.

"Thank you" said Hermione, giving a kiss on the cheek, and blushed.

They wondered down to the great hall, a warm breeze was coming from the grounds tempting them to go outside, but they held back as Hermione's father, Lupin appeared.

"Hello Father" said Hermione, smiling up at him.

"My dear there you are, I've looking for you everywhere-"but Lupin had cut off, as he saw Ron holding hands with her. Then changing tack at the speed of light "never mind, um... it's nice to see Arthurs son here taking care of you" Lupin smiled at his daughter.

Five Minutes later- Hermione and Ron were at the edge of the black lake on the far side from the castle.

They talked about the days when they first started at Hogwarts and how her father had become a teacher and in important matters at the school. Soon they realized the sun was almost gone.

"Come on, we better get back" said Hermione looking around at the deserted area, then glance towards the forest.

"Ok, cos your father may get annoyed again" said Ron, as he lifted Hermione and made their way back to the castle.

As the castle came closer and closer Ron asked "It's your birthday coming up soon, and i was wondering if there's anything you would like?" looking at her out the corner of his eye.

"Well...um I don't surprise me" said Hermione; who turned red.

"Don't worry, I think I have a good idea of what to get you" He finished, putting arm around his.

As they got in view of the entrance hall a crowd of people gathered, and seemed to be surrounding something in the centre of the circle.

Then Hermione rushed over to a man who was trying to calm everyone down, her father.

"What happened?" said Hermione, lifting her dress to get over to him and in the process not tripping.

Lupin looked at her but quickly grabbed her to stop her from going any farther, tried to get free, but didn't.

"No, you and Ron go up stairs it's not safe down here, go" said Lupin who was pale as to what happened.

"It's the wolf again, isn't!" said Hermione, quickly get out of his grip, and running through crowd to see who had gotten hurt/ killed by the creature.

Hermione fell to her knee's as she saw who had been attack by the wolf.

Ginny Weasley

Hermione began to sob; Ron quickly got to her whisper in her ear, silence broke out in cold ripples as if people were waiting for something to happen, more bigger than another death of someone close.

After the past few days things in Hogwarts was becoming more and stranger, as it was like in their seconded year when the basilisk was free around the school, but this time it was wolf, Dumbledore, and her father, and order members were being questioned about the goings on in the school.

"Dumbledore, it's not safe for the students they must the first priority!" snapped a woman's voice.

"Remus, can you smell who the wolf is?" said the old man's voice, as Hermione had her ear to the door.

"I could, and then I couldn't" said Lupin; he sniffed at the air once more, but still not the sick scent of the horrible creature.

"Do think it could a werewolf?" said Sirius posing the question.

"Ca werewolf or a normal wolf" he answered

"Well, I wouldn't say 'normal'!" said the woman's voice once again.

"Well, wolfs do attack and it's a normal thing they do" said old man's voice guessing it was Dumbledore.

"We tighten security in and around the castle" said Dumbledore continuing.

"and keep people as well as students safe" finished Sirius.

Next day

"Come on, Hermione it's your birthday you should at least smile!" said Ron, hold a present in his hands.

"I know, but Ginny don't care that she was your sister" said Hermione, looking hard at him.

Ron was speechless; his eye became red at that moment.

Ron didn't speak again, but still pasted the present to her.

Hermione took it and shook it, looking happy as there.

The pulling the wrapping paper off, to reviling a red cloak it took some minutes for Hermione to talk as she was shock beyond anything.

"Thank you RON!" Hermione shouted looking more pleased and give him a tighter hug she had ever given him.

"Alright calm down!" said Ron looking mortified, but happy about the hug.


	2. authors note

Right I'm getting sick of some of the reviews. I will explain I have dyslexia, I'm trying my best on my stories so could you please don't not judge me on my stories.

HHS9412


End file.
